just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
C'mon
C'mon is a song by Ke$ha (London covered this in The Kids School Expirence and The Kids School Expirence 2), featured on Just Dance 2014, The Kids School Expirence and The Kids School Expirence 2. Dancers P1 *A jade green jacket over a yellow bathing suit *Her hair is neon pink *A neko-mimi (cat-eared) katiusha *Jade green socks up to the knee *Yellow sneakers ' P2' *It's a panda, most likely a male *Jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand *A light pink headband tied around his head *A gray sleeveless jean jacket *A hot pink $-necklace Background The two appear to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable stuff are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at its places. Mash Up C'mon has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order: *Fame (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Knowing Me, Knowing You (JD:CR) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Knowing Me, Knowing You (JD:CR) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Knowing Me, Knowing You (JD:CR) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Battle Mode In the game there is a battle between C'mon and #thatPOWER that has to be bought for 10 Mojocoins. You can read more about it here. Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves. Both dancers have one each. *'P1' = (Second GM); Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. *'P2' = (First GM); Swing your arm upwards to your mouth. Trivia *"Wine," "Hooters," "Gimme," "Lollipop (Mika song)," "Get it on (Forget It)" and "Screw" are censored. Many people were confused about how "lollipop" was removed Oddly enough, "Budweiser" is not censored as it is, just like wine, an alcoholic beverage. *This is the most censored Ke$ha song in the entire series. *This is the last song Ubisoft revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *Reasons why P2 is a panda might be to resemble the music video, and the whole Kesha fanbase are "Animals." *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red. They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in preview words "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" wasn't censored. *This is the 3rd song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game, and also the first to have it edited. **In this case, it was the panda. *Both dancers also appear in Timber with different outfits. *The gold moves in the mashup are not counted for the puntuation on Wii and PS3. *This is the fourth song to have an animal dancer. 1st being is Land Of 1000 Dances from Just Dance 3, 2nd being Night Boat To Cairo from Just Dance 3, 3rd being is Istanbul from Just Dance 4 and 5th being is Timber from Just Dance 2014. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in 2 categories: Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach. * The mashup has gold moves but it is not counted on the Wii U but is on the XBOX. * The Panda will be on Happy in the backround on Just Dance 2015 Gallery File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favourite File:C'monMENU.png|"C'mon" in the menu File:CmonAward.jpg File:CmonAward2.jpg Panda.png|Panda in a upcoming just dance game. (Just Dance 2015) Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Popular Songs Category:Ke$ha Songs